Junner
Junner is the secondary antagonist of the film The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury. He is a mercenary and Antonia Chillingsworth's second in command. He operates on Antonia's ship called the Kublai Khan. Junner is able to capture Riddick, Jack and Imam for his boss (although several of his underlings are killed in the process). He is the one who implanted Riddick with a bomb in Riddick in case he tries to leave the ship or is uncooperative. After Riddick, Jack and Imam escape Antonia's personal quarters, Junner arrives at the hanger bay of the ship. He then knocks out Imam and apprehends Jack but lets her go when Riddick challenges him to a fight. During the battle, Junner cuts the wires that Riddick was using to strangle him which cuts off the main power for the hangar bay. Riddick then takes this opportunity, due to his night vision, to kill Junner by stabbing him in his left eye with a shiv (to which Riddick mentioned to Junner earlier in the film that was how he was going to die). Junner was voiced by the famous actor Roger L. Jackson. History Junner appears during the beginning of the film onboard the Kublai Khan demanding to know who is onboard the ship that his crew have come across by communicating on a radio frequency. Riddick, who is in said ship with Imam and Jack, lies about who he is by saying that he is a bounty hunter named William J. Johns. However, Junner scans Riddick's voice which identifies him and brings their ship in after his captain, Antonia Chillingsworth, permits him to do so. Junner arrives at the hangar bay with a group of mercenaries. He orders them to apprehend Riddick and anyone else within the ship. After an intense battle, with all of his mercenary operatives getting killed, he is able to get Riddick surrender by holding Jack at gunpoint. He then escorts Riddick to Antonia's personal quarters and implants him with a bomb shortly after they arrive there (Imam and Jack are taken by other mercenaries to another section of the ship near Antonia's personal quarters). When Antonia has Riddick go into another section of the ship in order to observe how he does his "art", Riddick mentions to Junner that he is going to put a knife in his eye. Junner, not threatened by this, simply points to where Riddick needs to go. After Riddick kills the two Shrill and escapes with Jack and Imam (after throwing the bomb which he extracted from his neck), Antonia orders Junner to summon more mercenaries to go after and kill the trio. After the mercenaries (with the exception of Alexander Toombs) and the alien creature that pursue the group are killed, Junner shows up at the hangar knocking out Imam and restraining Jack. However, he lets her go after Riddick challenges him to a fight. During the climax of the battle, Riddick is able to throw some wires around Junner's neck. Junner cuts the wires to escape Riddick's hold on him but unknowingly cuts of the main power to the hangar bay. While Junner is distracted, Riddick uses this advantage, due to his night vision, and kills him by stabbing Junner in his left eye (fulfilling his promise he mentioned to Junner earlier in the film). Gallery Fury0.jpg|Junner's first appearance in the film Dark_Fury_Junner_Study.jpg|Artist's depiction of Junner Junner Close up.png|Junner's face close up Junner looking at crewmember.png Junner Grin.png Junner versus Riddick.png|Junner versus Riddick Junner with Riddick and Antonia.png|Junner with Riddick and Antonia Fight.jpg Check.jpg Grab.jpg|Junner restrains Jack Junner holds Jack at gunpoint.jpg|Junner holds Jack at gunpoint Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Male